Bar locks have been used to lock and secure cargo doors, primarily on cargo trailers. Bar locks are typically used to secure a large door closed. The prior art bar locks generally include hinge members that are welded to the bar. The hinge members of the prior art devices are manually intensive to form and the required welds tend to corrode and eventually fail. The welding also increases manufacturing costs. The prior art bar locks further require many components, which also increases manufacturing costs.